


The New Goddess

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Future, MMFD AU, Rae/Finn - Freeform, confident Rae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the "gangs" early to mid 20's. Chloe and Rae are friends but Rae never joined the gang. Rae is very confident in this Story but what will happen when she is inevitably introduced to the "Gang"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, I have always loved reading a confident Rae but, since this is only my second MMFD fic, I'm not sure whether taking the chance of writing it was a wise idea! Haha! Anyways, as I said, I hope you enjoy.

She knew she was hot. She had been sporting the grunge look since her teens but never really grown out of it, now in her 20's it still suited her very well but now-a-days she also knew a little more about fashion. Now more aware of what flattered her figure she regularly spent her days looking like a goddess, and tonight, tonight was no different. 

Over her years at university she had shared her flat with a textiles student so she had learnt a little from her and knew how to cut and sew clothes if they didn't fit her as well as she'd hoped, and to be fair… finding plus sized clothes that look good on a plus sized girl, especially with her knockers, was very hard. Rae in return had educated her flat mate on the great and all mighty musical geniuses to ever bless the earth with their presence. 

With her fundamental knowledge of textiles she was now entering the club down the street sporting a "Second Coming" T-Shirt that had been altered slightly to cinch just under her ample chest and the neck line of this top was also a lot lower than it used to be, showing off just the right amount of cleavage to be sexy but not trashy. Her shirt was tucked into a black skater skirt that came down to a few inches above her knee, her trusted leggings and red converses.

Still close friends with Chloe, who had been her childhood friend whom she had drifted apart from when Chloe had become friends with some sixthformers but soon rekindling their friendship after said sixthformers departure. Chloe had taught her a little about make up over the years and so, Rae was sporting a black as silver smokey eyes with a thin cat-like eye liner. 

Speaking of Chloe, that was whom she was meant to be meeting at the club. As soon as Rae entered she could feel how a few men turned to look at her, not in disgust but, in interest. She had grown to accept who she was, what her body had to offer and work with it, Rae presented it in a fashion that made her feel more confident but never straying from her own style, it was very rare for her NOT to be sporting some sort of band merchandise and her leggings and converses were still a must. She couldn't leave those behind. 

Finally spotting Chloe she smiled and headed over to the 22 year old currently nursing a drink. "Chloe! Hey!" She greeted as she enveloped her in a hug. "BABES!" She squealed "I'm so glad you made it! Its been a WHOLE month since I've seen you! How are things? How's the studio?" Chloe asked, actually interested in the news, excited by the fact that Rae was finally getting to a place where she wanted to be. "The studio is great! Well… almost, we've had a few problems with some of the larger amps but what can you expect?" To get her studio off the ground she had had to accept a lot of second hand gear from Chloe's boyfriend Callum who owned his own club. Being a music enthusiast he had been all too happy to hand some of his older equipment over to Rae, he knew she was going to be great and the studio was going to be amazing if Rae's talent was anything to go by. 

"I could speak to Callum if you want? See if he knows anyone getting rid of some of their gear?"

Rae shook her head "Nah, it's okay but, you could do me the favour and maybe get him to let me DJ a couple of extra slots so that I can earn a bit more money, for the time being we can either DI the leads or use the Orange Crush amps we still have." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow "you sure? I don't think he would mind having a look around"  
"Chloe it's fine! Seriously! Callum has helped so much already and you know I wanted to do this on my own and finally achieve something larger than doing my bachelors in Sound Engineering"  
"If you say so" she said smiling softly. "As a matter of fact, I DO say so! Now, where is that boyfriend of yours? I thought we were meant to have fun tonight, let loose." 

She looked around the dance area and then over to the couches where she spotted Callum with a group of 4 people she vaguely remembered from college. On the two sofas they were sat, talking heatedly, on the left was Callum, 24 years old, hair styled into a small quiff and sporting a stretcher in one ear. His stubble had started to grow into a small beard and was the primary teasing point from Rae's perspective as it had taken until his 22nd birthday for his facial hair to grow to more than just a dusting of… well… bum fluff. 

On his right sat a loud man, possibly about 23/24 with low side burns and a confident posture, one at draped around the red head next to him who seemed to be the most innocent creature in the entire world. You would half expect her to be dressed in yellows and pinks, sporting a set of fairy wings.

Next was a guy, around the same age as the first, grinning brightly and adjusting his glaces, he was also wearing a wooden beaded necklace that made him seem a little like a surfing enthusiast. She spotted him tapping the rhythm of the beat a few seconds back and wondered whether he played an instrument and whether he tortured that instrument with mainstream songs sung by such monstrosities as the back street boys or something along the same lines of that type of excruciating torture.

And on the end of that couch sat another man, the last of the unknown foursome that was around the same age as the first three members of this "gang" and was currently smoking a cigarette. He was very attractive, she had to give him that but she felt that he would be the type of guy who knew he was hot and relished in it, but to be fair who was she to judge, she knew that she was hot but that didn't make her a bad person. Oh well. 

Now that she had analysed the group in confusion she looked back at chloe with a questioning expression.  
"Oh-erm… I forgot to mention… some of my friends are in town and well, I was really hoping you'd be up for meeting them… they're an awesome bunch, I promise and Finn and Archie will match you music tastes and you can natter away and well, maybe you'll actually really like them, and well, Chop's a bit loud but he's lovely just like Izzy and its just well, Rae you're my best mate and I want you to a part of that part of my life as well…. Please?" 

"Fine, if it'll shut you up, but under one condition…. You have to buy me my first snakebite!" She said sternly. Chloe squealed and leapt forward into Rae's arms. "thank you" she said and hooked her arm with Rae, sending her a glance that seemed to say 'well come on then' before nearly skipping over to the table.

"Everyone" the group halted their conversation to look up "this is Rae, she'll out drink all of you…. Yes even you Chop and… Finn? ERM well, I hate to say it but… well she might just have better taste in music than you" she said with a tease in her voice that caused the attractive man ,who Rae felt guilty for prematurely judging, to turn and smirk at Rae. Raising an eyebrow he opened his mouth "Alright, Mae… right?" "it's Rae!" "Okay, RAE, if your music knowledge is so in depth that Chloe considers it better than mine, let's see what 'masterpieces' you can get the DJ to play… yeah? And then I'll rate the choices out of 10"

Rae gleamed in enjoyment of the flirtatious banter "I don't need your validation, FINN, but, it doesn't hurt to put a cocky guy back in his place" she uttered with a wink before sauntering off towards the DJ, sending a cheeky grin over her shoulder to look back at Finn, making sure his eyes were still fixed on her.

She was going to blow him out of the water.

And yes, she had just caught him staring at her arse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Now, I wasn't sure whether I would actually write more or whatever I would leave it as a one shot... But when I posted this on my tumblr (Thebowtietomysuspenders) I got such positive feedback and requests for more that I thought, why not? I hope you enjoy this.

Upon her arrival at the DJ's desk she had smirks as he grabs a pen and paper, writing down the list of songs she rambles off, there's a bit of everything in there, really. All of it snippets of her favourites but still sticking with the theme of the club. Her list included "Moving on up", giving the DJ a nice dance track while steering the music in the direction of her taste, trying to make the transition smooth enough to be unnoticed to some of the less musically educated in the room. Next she mentioned Oasis' " Roll with it", no song selection would be complete without Oasis or obviously her favourite of them all, The Stone Roses. 

When she had finished giving the DJ some further songs he grinned at her, thanking her and also slipping her a piece of paper that he had hurriedly scribbled his number on with the sentence "can't let that impeccable taste walk away" underneath it. She smirked. Folding the piece of paper in half and sliding it into the pocket of her leather jacket, Rae winked at the DJ before sauntering back to the sofas. Making sure to strut and give him something to watch, when it took him a few seconds to realise the song as changed she chuckled as she caught a glimpse of him fumbling with his equipment, desperate to get another track playing.

"Took ya time there m'dear, 'ad to spend so long decidin'?" Finn teased.  
"No actually, I gave 'im a list of songs that will Kick. Your. Sweet. Behind!" She smirked."and apparently I 'ave 'impeccable taste'" she added before hitting him on the nose with the piece of paper the DJ had handed her. Before Finn could even question what it was, Chloe had snatched the folded paper from Rae fingers, opening it and barking out loud. "I guess I should have seen that one coming! Can't you go ANYWHERE without cashing in phone numbers? Seriously, if I had a pound for each time a guy slides you his number, I would not be living in the shit hole I live in, I'll tell you that." 

Finn raised an eyebrow and strained his neck to look past Rae and see the DJ who was occasionally glancing over in their direction. And what did-did he just fucking bite his lip?! Awh bless! But by the way Rae was brushing the situation off, she wasn't that interested. Good. Wait! Why good? She was free to flirt, date whomever she wanted. 

In that moment the song changed to Oasis' "Roll with it" he turned and grinned at Rae "Oasis! Yes! Although, with tha' shirt-" he gazed down, immediately regretting the action as his eyes got stuck on her cleavage, with a gulp closing his eyes before trying to lift them again to meet her gaze "- I-i would 'ave e-expected somethat else." He was INCREDIBLY proud that he had managed to finish that sentence and also being able to tear his eyes away from her a-ma-zing knockers. Albeit being met with a look of amusement on her part.

"Oh just you wait, they'll make an appearance, and 'ave ya lost something I can help ya find?" She teased gently, winking at him again. 

"Oi-oi mate, Finn, FINN! Catching flies are we?" Chop shouted across the table. "You'd think you'd never seen a rack before!-OW IZZY! STOP! I WAS JUST JOKIN' LIKE!" Rae had to chuckle, Chop and Izzy were certainly an odd couple, an adorable one at that but still odd. Izzy certainly was ALOT more innocent than Chop but that didn't stop her from gawking at him every 5 minutes. It was cute.

When Izzy had stopped hitting Chop on the arm Rae turned her attention back to Finn who was worrying his bottom lip, head tilted back, exposing his neck quite elegantly, she could see him gulp as he closed his eyes, trying to slow his rapid breathing. He was taking slow breaths of air as his eyes opened again and seemed to focused on the ceiling, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ya'alright Finn?" She asked softly, her voice held no hint of the teasing that had lathered the air before, now it was filled with a hushed sweetness that took Finn by complete surprise. 

"S'pose" he uttered, clearing his throat before sitting up straight again. "Fancy dancin'?" He enquired hopefully, holding his hand out for her after standing from his seat. His eyebrows were raised and hope seemed to ooze out of his demeanour so there was no way she could say no, plus the DJ had JUST put on "Moving on up" so how could she refuse? Nodding she took his hand and pulled herself up, to her surprise he didn't let go when they were walking over to the dance floor, mingling with the flailing bodies on the dance floor. Both of them were consumed by the music almost instantly and Rae was cracking up whilst Finn decided to show some of his more…. ERM…. Experimental dance moves, they certainly drew attention, but it was uncertain whether it was positive or negative. But who could care when it was just so funny? 

Writhing to the rhythm she was disappointed when she knew the song was nearing its end. Finn was now behind her, one hand on either side of her hips also dancing to the rhythm, she didn't want to have to stop, a few beats before the end of the track she felt him press his chest against her back and rest his chin on her shoulder before whispering in her ear "9/10, I think you can do better" she shivered slightly as his breath ghosted past the shell of her ear. Goosebumps covered her body as she slowly rotated in his grip, recognising the song straight away, after all she was wearing their shirt. With that "This is the one" started to roll through the room, slowing the energy of the room down a little. "Told you they'd make an appearance" she whispered as she faced him completely, his hands still on her hips she decided to sling her arms around him neck and let the music guide her body into a slow trance, accompanied by the smell of CK1 and flashing club lights. 

Her eyes locked with his as they moved to the beat, his hands having snaked around her waist, puling her a little closer. He blinked slowly, before returning to watch as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth, this being the first time this evening that witty remarks were failing to spill from those plump lips, it seemed as if she was baffled herself at her lack of words. Finn slowly dragged his eyes back up to hers, feeling one of her hands abandoning the hair on the nape of his neck and coming forward to his cheek. 

Their lips now only millimetres apart, she stops leaning in, a smirk on her face she pulls back and boops his nose, uttering a "changed ma' mind" lathered with flirtation before slipping out of his arms and shooting out the door and into the car park. It takes him a few seconds to realise what's just happened but once his brain has finished short circuiting he grins and follows her out, catching up with her and wrapping his arms around her waist, spinning her around with an "oi you!" Before crashing their lips together, he can feel her chuckle against him as they stumble to a halt. She once again brings her arms around his neck, finding the small strands of hair at the nape, gently tugging at them. 

The kiss is soft at first, completely full of flirtation and laughter before his body takes over, his mind shutting down as his tongue darts along her bottom lip, requesting access. She gasps a little before parting her lips and drawing him in.

In the end what stops them is a cheering that can vaguely be distinguished as Chop. 

Slowly pulling apart they both grin like idiots, his breath carrying to words "10/10" before they both turn to give Chop a good walloping around the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you lovely people!  
> I am amazed by the amount of positive response everyone has given me on both tumblr and on here and I'm so happy you guys seem to be enjoying this fic. I usually don't write multi chapter stuff or MMFD so for it to be going down this well is amazing, thank you. Due to the fact that I've had school today I haven't had time to proof read this so if there are any corrections you'd like to make or tips you'd like to give then please do, I love feedback.
> 
> Now... Enjoy!

Five minutes into their JOINT arrival and Finn has already seen two guys slip Rae their numbers, she just brushes them off, they get flung away by the whirlwind that is her presence and she doesn't give them another glance. OH FOR FUCK SAKE! THAT WAS NOW THE THIRD BLOODY TIME IN FIVE BLOODY MINUTES! Yes of course she was hot, and amazing, with an awesome music taste and knockers you just want to get lost in but, she was his, no one else's, HIS. Yeah, they've only been together a week but still!

Rae grabbed the Fosters for Finn and the Snakebite for her, she'd got them for free as the bartender had enjoyed the view and decided her drinks were on the house, and turned around grinning at Finn and placing a kiss on his cheek.

He wasn't having any of it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, he felt like an animal, desperate to mark his territory and to make the point that none of the bastards in this pub had even a sliver of a chance with his girl. He made sure that everyone who was watching could see the tongue he slipped into her mouth not two seconds in. He wanted to melt their hope and watch it drain from their faces as he staked his claim. She giggled and stepped in closer, flush against him but still holding their drinks and trying not to spill them everywhere. When they were both running out of oxygen and breathing was becoming a secondary thought they had to pull apart, not wanting to pass out.

"Wha' was that for?" She asked breathily.  
"Ya jus' really fuckin' hot tonight" he growled. He didn't want her knowing he was jealous, he wasn't the jealous type but, he wanted EVERYONE in this fucking world to know that she was his, and he was hers. Okay so maybe he was the jealous type! He had just never been that kind of guy before, well, there's a first for everything. 

They made their way back over to the booth the rest of the gang were sitting in and sat down on the side that wasn't already occupied. "So what are yous lot talkin' 'bout then?" Finn asked before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Yous twoses sex life of course!" Chop uttered confidently… okay maybe not so confidently when in the next moment he had Finns drink all down his front… that's what you get for saying something like that to a guy with a mouth full of alcohol I guess, but Chop did not look impressed all the same. 

"You wha'?!" Finn asked, wiping his bottom lip from the remainder of his mouthful.   
"Oh don't worry dickhead, they're jus' jealous cause you get ma' kinky ass" Rae growled near his ear, it's loud enough for the rest of the booth to hear but, hushed enough to send air surging past his ear, sparking tingles ALL over his body. 

Chop, who was now wiping the fosters from his face was returning back to his usual quizzical nature "well, come on then! Spill, ya see me an' Callum've got a bet, 'e recons yous two minxes haven't done it in more than 2 places since last Tuesday where ya' practically undressed each othe' on the dance floor! I says you've done it in at least 4"

Rae smirked, her time to toy, both with the group and with Finn. "Wha' do ya' consider as 'it'? Cause there have been multiple locations where Finley here has had his -mphff" she was abruptly silenced by her boyfriends lips, she knew he was a little shy in telling people exactly what they'd done and where but to be honest, she hadn't been able to keep it out of her mind, after all he was a SEX WIZARD! With an ex-ce-lent thumb.

When they parted Chop was looking at Finn with a pout "oh come on mate! Spill!" He shook his head, that was private, and none of Chops business! He didn't want him knowing the little noises she made when he got to that particular part on her neck, or the way her eyes change to almost black when he knew she wanted him. He won't tell Chop any of that because that is for himself and Rae to know about, no one else. Trying desperately to change the subject, Finn turned to Callum "so, Callum, how's the club goin'? Heard ya' got a new DJ in? Any good?" Callum nodded mischievously "yeah brilliant mate! She's an absolute cracker! You should come check her out, very attractive." He stated outright, sending a wink in Rae's direction. 

"WAIT A MIN-, you didn't tell me you was DJing! I mean, I know ya got the studio but, didn't realise you DJ'd" he was in awe, how had he managed to pull this phenomenal woman? She was like the eights world wonder most days. 

"Yeah well, some of us peasants need money! Plus some of the amps at the studio are knackered and I need to get some new ones, the small orange crush's are good an' all but they're no good for multi inputs. Plus we could use some new Mics as well and well, the bills don't pay themselves eh? I mean, I love my flat, i's jus' bloody expensive sometimes." 

"You're not a peasant, I can tell ya that! You're more like a goddess!" He whispered. "An', why didn't ya say? I could help ya look for summat? Like the amps an' that! I can keep a look out yeah?" 

"Alright dickhead!" She said happily. When she looked around the group she had to frown a little, she hasn't noticed how isolated Archie was until now. They were all in a relationship apart from him and seeing people practically drool over each other probably wasn't helping. The musician was sitting there nursing his drink whilst staring off into space. "Penny for 'em?" She asked nudging his shoulder, effectively pulling him out of his 'trance'. "Ah, ya'lright Rae?" "I'm fine, what about you? Are you okay?" "Yeah I guess it's just a little depressing seeing all you lot so loved up sometimes, not that you guys don't deserve it. It's just, well, it's just, it would be nice to have someone I guess" he looked up at her, frowning a little… poor Archie, she had completely forgotten about him, whilst entranced by Finn. It must be horrible being the seventh wheel… 

"Mission accepted"  
"Wha'?"  
"I'm gonna find you the fittest lad I can and convince him to take you out, well… second fittest, I've already bagged the best… sorry" she said with a slight tease but she knew shed cracked him when he started to grin at her.  
"You're awesome sometimes, ya know that?"  
"Nah… I'm awesome ALL the time" she said with a wink.

Their conversation trailed into music, as per usual, they were both losing track of time and it wasn't until she felt Finns finger tracing a "H-O-M-E-?" on her tight that she bothered to glance at the clock. 11:30, early night then.  
"I hate to stop there but, the adorable dickhead behind me wants to head off, and well I can't let him wander the streets alone now can I? Anyone could snatch him up!" She said happily, quickly continuing when Archie's quizzical look signaled that he was confused as to how she had obtained this message. "We're telepathic, you see, his thoughts get so repetitive that they start oozing out of his skull and into the nearest one and since that's me, I get all the crap he thinks about" she says with a wink. "You gonna be okay?" She asks carefully, she can tell Archie is still quite upset about seventh wheeling but he nods anyways. "Go put the puppy to bed" he says with a chuckle. 

Rae nodded, hugging him and them turning to Finn "miss me?" She uttered with a slight smirk, his hand hadn't left her thigh and had been absentmindedly tracing patters all evening. "Maybe a little" he replied before leaning in to place a peck on her lips. 

They said their 'Goodnight' 's to the group and then started to head out old the pub, it was quite sizable so it would take a couple of minutes as it was still  
Pretty full, with it being a Saturday night and all. 

When they had been at the table, Rae had been between Finn and Archie so any guy that had ogled her could be sent running with a scowl from Finn but when they were nearing the exit they passed a Rugby team that decided that chatting up Rae would be the best thing to do right now. 

"Alright gorgeous?" "What's up sweet cheeks" "nice rack!" And the equivalent were all hollered at her.

If this had been the first time tonight then maybe Finn would have brushed it aside, maybe even marvelled in pride that everyone wanted what he had. But right now EVERYONE wanted what he had and he was not about to share. 

"Why don' you just shut your fuckin' gobs? She is way out of your guys' league and also taken!" He growled at them.

"Oh loom at the big man over here! Thinks he's all tough like!" "No way is she with 'im!" "Darlin' I've got better" were all uttered as replies to Finns comment.

Rae had only known Finn for a week but she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't the violent OR aggressive type, he was strong and would defend what was his but he would preferably avoid fist fights. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

She stopped walking, turned to the group and strutted towards them, keeping Finns hand in hers. "Listen here you complete and utter twats! My man here is better than ALL of yous combined and I don't think I need to say it but well, I don't think you'd be able to tell the difference between Morrissey and the lead singer of The Smiths!" 

"I could! Morrissey is much better" one of them noted.

"Wow! You really are desperate! They're the same fuckin' person you div, now you can all shut up while I take my beyond gorgeous man home!" She spat. 

They were silent, all of them. In that exact moment Finn plucked up his courage and stopped her from completely leaving their sight. They could all still see them when he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in with a grin " I fuckin' love you for that!" He murmured before locking his lips with hers, he could feel her hands run through his hair as he slid his hand just a little lower t grab her sizeable arse. Surprisingly, none of the Rugby team said anything more before Finn and Rae left triumphantly. 

Their time together was going to be amazing and Finn couldn't wait to live every single second he had with his amazing girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, any points for improvement are most definitely welcome!


End file.
